guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Bounty/1
Name Where does it actually say they're called "conscription orders"? — [[User:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] t| ] 03:11, 25 September 2006 (CDT) :In several places: First of all, in the quest description of Rising in the Ranks: Sunspear Master Sergeant, and in the quest dialogues of that quest. Furthermore, if you talk to a Scout when you already have the order that he offers. I think there are even more references to them, but I can't remember where exactly. -- 07:15, 25 September 2006 (CDT) ::It seems like ANet have renamed them since the Preview Event. The scouts no longer call the blessing "conscription order", instead they are now calling it a "bounty". I have not checked the a.m. quest description yet. Could somebody with an Elonian native character please check?! -- 09:05, 28 October 2006 (CDT) :::The old name "conscription order" has been replaced with "bounty" everywhere except in the a.m. quest dialogue. I'd suggest that we move the article, as bounty is now the more common term. Also, it is a lot more distinctive and intuitive than the cumbersome "conscription order". -- 03:00, 30 October 2006 (CST) Duration? Anyone timed how long this and the other "hunt" blessings last? I know they have a finite duration as I've had them run out on me when I've spent a really long time in one area. I'm guessing 10 minutes, could be as long as 20 though. --Rainith 01:01, 24 September 2006 (CDT) : From what I've seen it's definitely over 10. I'd say closer to 20 sounds about right. —Vendetta411 01:10, 24 September 2006 (CDT) ::I just timed it at 30 minutes. RolandOfGilead 04:29, 25 September 2006 (CDT) :::I believe this duration has been removed now.--P.hilling 01:18, 29 October 2006 (CDT) Icon I'm disapointed that ANet didn't bother to create an icon for these skills. At least a common icon for all conscription orders, or even better an individual icon for each species subtype. I hate having to hover the mouse pointer over the icon ingame to read what orders I have currently active. -- 07:44, 25 September 2006 (CDT) :I agree. We can always hope icons are on their way and will be out with the actual release...but I wouldn't bet on it :( —Vendetta411 08:05, 25 September 2006 (CDT) ::There are most certainly going to be icons for at least some blessings and effects. :: <--- I don't think that stuff like this will be a permanent fixture. Same goes for the Avatar Blessings for the new classes, they all have the same generic Morale Boost icon. No way they're going to let it stand like that. RolandOfGilead 15:13, 25 September 2006 (CDT) Affects whole party? I question that part. I know it benefits from the whole party, i.e. if your buddy kills insects a mile away, and you get no XP and no drops, the kill counts towards the blessing... However, my experience has been, if you DON'T take the blessing, then you won't get the promotional points. Anyone had otherwise? I mean if it was so, then a level 20 can go out with a level 1 and have him take the blessing then the level 20 would clear the Plains of Jarin in 15 minutes and both would be very happy. --Karlos 08:16, 25 September 2006 (CDT) :I copied this bit from the Hunt article, written by RolandOfGilead. I never noticed this myself, so I can't confirm. -- 08:23, 25 September 2006 (CDT) :I agree with Karlos, I did everything from the Jokanur Diggings mission through to the end of the FPE plotline with a partner, and when only one of us forgot to talk to a scout as we moved, that person didn't get the bonus experience or the promotion points for relevant kills. Maybe your heroes get the bonus experience, but other players get nothing from your having taken the orders. --Shattered Self 08:34, 25 September 2006 (CDT) ::I agree, the statement as I made it in the article was ambiguous . I'll change it. RolandOfGilead 15:16, 25 September 2006 (CDT) Typo? Ever notice that some orderes spell "one" while others simply have "1"? I take it there is Anet being silly again? Anooneemiss 22:11, 28 October 2006 (CDT) XP? The Plant hunt from from the Sunspear Scout outside Kamadan is only giving normal XP. I believe this is happening with other bounties/conscription orders too. Taeliesyn 18:56, 28 October (Aus EST) Cleanup Currently the information about the conscription orders on GuildWiki is quite a mess. First of all, the blessing has been renamed by ANet. The predominant term is no longer "conscription order", but "bounty". We should move. Secondly, the information is currently scattered over blessing, conscription order, Sunspear Scout, Wandering Priest, etc. Last but not least, the table doesn't read nicely. That first column shouldn't be part of the table. I'll try to redesign and come up with something better. Gimme 1/2 hr or so. -- 03:58, 30 October 2006 (CST) :Also there are bounties for Lightbringer points too. First one I ran into is the Elemental Hunt offered by Whispers Informant in pretty much the dead center of Arkjok Ward. I think this page really needs to be overhauled, but I'm just not far enough to feel that I could do a decent job on it. --Rainith 21:06, 1 November 2006 (CST) Cut offs Does anyone think it would be worthwile listing what area's cut off when?. I know Both Plains of Jarin and Cliffs of Dohjok, are no longer available for bounty pick up once you hit Sunspear Commander. This is at lvl 7 for myself. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Taeliesyn ( ) }. :I, too, would be interested to see which bounties stop at which level and Sunspear/Lightbringer rank, but I guess that would be a major research project. It's quite complex. The same bounty stops at different levels/ranks in different areas, but also different bounties in the same area may stop at different levels/ranks. -- 03:52, 27 November 2006 (CST) ::As for me it's pretty obvious observation: Istani bounties seems to be given only to people below the rank of Sunspear Commander and every other is given up to the level of Sunspear General - once you reach Sunspear Castellan you can't get any bounty. --ykb 03:25, 29 November 2006 (CST) Ran a test outside of Kamadan. As long as I kept my level under 8, even if only by one point, I could get bounties. As soon as I reached level 8, no more bounties could be obtained from any of the three scouts near Kamadan. Level in the Sunspears did not have any effect up to at least Captain level. Darlor Foeslayer :::This would be extremely useful - especially in light of this weekend's double points event. I need to know where to take my two Elona primes so I can get some more points both for Sunspear and for Lightbringer, and don't have the time for normal exploration this weekend. It's really quite easy to figure out what the cutoffs are - I know the areas around Kamadan are level 8 for XP (forget what it is for the title), but it appears it's a "XP/Rank - what ever comes first" and not all that complicated, IMHO. The Issnur Isles seem to be available to allow non-Elonian characters the chance to gain in the necessary ranks in order to reach the General title to allow to for completion of the game. HanokOdbrook 04:29, 22 April 2007 (CDT) ::::Have observed that, in regards to Plains of Jarin, the Plant and Insect bounties cease once you've reached Sunspear Captain (6). For the record I also leveled up at the same time, to level 8, as I obtained Sunspear Captain. Yet, this is not the first time I've observed a cut off for the Plant and Insect bounties after Sunspear Captain is obtained. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 203.118.190.171 ( ) }. Individual pages? Are the pages for the individual bounties considered necessary or helpful by others? I would like to have all the information here in the table (like e.g. the entry for Mandragor Hunt provides them). And then, the individual pages become rather pointless, see the Mandragor Hunt page: it just links back to Bounty and includes the relevant table part. So are there any objections against turning the individual bounty pages into redirects to Bounty and using the Mandragor Hunt style for all table entries? 134.130.4.46 02:20, 12 November 2006 (CST) Article formating I will be making the Lightbringer section follow the same format as the sunspear section. Unless someone else wants to do it before i wake up :P. Further reading at Talk:Monster Hunt Xeon 12:06, 20 November 2006 (CST) :Just need to change it to include format for the lightbringer section and then that should do it for this article. Xeon 01:59, 25 November 2006 (CST) Vaabi Hunts It is not true that you always gain one point for each hunted monster in Vaabi. For me (on rank 7 and some ranks before) the hunts in Vaabi provide 2 points. I assume that it's rank dependant. If you like I can post screenshots to prove my clain, but I think everyone can test this... --Kai Neah Nung 09:42, 28 November 2006 (CST) :From what I have observed the points for bounties are as follows: 1 point in Istan, 2 points in Kourna and Vabbi and 7 points in Desolation and Realm of Torment. --ykb 03:27, 29 November 2006 (CST) ::Is this true for Lightbringer points or Sunspear? The article page stops at 2 LB points per kill, does it jump to 7 LB/kill in Desolation and RoT? --anonymous 23:39, 28 February 2007 (PST) :::Sunspear only. Lightbringer bounties are only 1 point in Kourna and 2 points everywhere else. -- Gordon Ecker 02:51, 1 March 2007 (CST) Margonite Hunt renamed It is now called "Demon Hunt". O_o ... more confusion over what's a true demon and what isn't. -- 10:41, 2 December 2006 (CST) :I also noticed that "Skree Battle" has been renamed "Harpy Bounty". It looks like ANet gave the bounty names a little overhaul. We should check them all. -- 15:54, 3 December 2006 (CST) ::Demon Hunt is available in Vabbi and says it affects all demons (although Margonites are the only demons in Vabbi), but it uses the same icon as Margonite Battle and the dialogue refers to Margonites. Margonite Battle is available in the Desolation and the Realm of Torment. IIRC this has always been the case. -- Gordon Ecker 02:42, 16 February 2007 (CST) Cut Off Upon promotion to Sunspear ?? you can no longer receive bounties from Scouts Upon promotion to Sunspear Castellan, you can no longer receive bounties from Wandering Priests Separ 12:51, 10 December 2006 (CST) Bounties in DoA I guess the new Whispers Informants in DoA give bounties to Revered Lightbingers, allowing them to max the title? Can anyone confirm? If that's the case, I wonder if ANet also sneaked in a way to max the Sunspear title with this update. Have any scouts been added to DoA who give a Sunspear bounties to Castellans? -- 05:22, 14 December 2006 (CST) Clarifing cut off The cut off happens for both Sunspear points and Lightbringer points. Xeon 22:44, 19 December 2006 (CST) :I suspect there's one cutoff which takes effect when all the non-quest, non-boss monsters of the appropriate type are too low in level grant experience, and a second cutoff which is a rank cap shared by all bounties in the same reason. The only evidence I have for the level cutoff is that the only hunt available to level 20 characters in Issnur Isles is Insect Hunt and Stalking Nephila are the only non-boss, non-quest monsters in Issnur Isles high enough in level to give level 20 characters experience. If this theory is correct, the Corsair Bounty, Insect Hunt and Skale Hunt bounties should be available to level 20 characters in Lahtenda Bog below the rank of commander, and no character with a ranker of commander or higher should be able to get any Sunspear bounties in Istan. -- Gordon Ecker 00:53, 6 February 2007 (CST) bounty page format overhall I went through the page and fixed up some of the formating and display problems, the main one being, it looked really crap -_-. The icons are now fixed at 64x64px, do not change these, firefox said he would be changing these in the near future to a cleaner image. lightbringer bounties now use the sunspear include section format and all the sunspear and lightbringer single bounty pages are now all the same format and show a better interface. Including a proper easier way to get back to the bounty page. Have fun fixing the minor errors. Xeon 02:29, 20 December 2006 (CST) looked and looked but still no giant hunt I have gone over all the places where i can remember giants are and still cant find this bounty. If someone find it, readd the giant bounty or mention where it can be found in this talk section. -- Xeon 23:36, 13 January 2007 (CST) :The Shattered Ravines just outside of Lair of the Forgotten. -- Gordon Ecker 01:15, 23 January 2007 (CST) ::thanks for that, i will go get the icon tonight -- Xeon 21:26, 23 January 2007 (CST) :::Whoo hoo, all the pictures have been collected. -- Xeon 07:33, 24 January 2007 (CST) Scroll Stacking Has anyone tested to see if bountys stack with scrolls? I found no reference to scrolls on the bounty page, and no referenced to bounty on the scroll page.Mooseyfate 14:04, 21 February 2007 (CST) :Answer: Yes. Explained on Experience. Also, xp bonuses seem to multiply on each other, not just on the original xp value.Mooseyfate 23:03, 21 February 2007 (CST) ::Not really true. As I was farming for Sunspear rank points, the scrolls once simply stopped giving bonus at bounties (I think it was after the fifth scroll or so). Somebody please confirm. - Murk 15:50, 4 March 2007 (CST) DoA I was Famine/105ing tonight, and I receive 8 LB points per kill, which is 112 per run. Edlittle 23:45, 19 April 2007 (CDT) Hard Mode Updated the points in Kourna and Desolation. Ferdoc 13:51, 20 April 2007 (CDT) bounty after max, hard mode Since in hard mode you don't gain additional EXP, having the bounty or not makes no difference once you maxed out on Sunspear right? -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 04:54, 24 April 2007 (CDT) :You don't gain extra xp in hard mode? --Armond Warblade (talk) 14:14, 25 April 2007 (CDT) ::The bounty in Hard mode doesn't give you additional xp. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 14:42, 25 April 2007 (CDT) :::Well, it wouldn't make a difference, but then again they just upped the max, so there's a chance they'll do that again in the future (not a huge chance though). You could also show off screens of your 75k points for bragging rights. --Armond Warblade (talk) 17:07, 28 April 2007 (CDT) Bug notice? The inability to gain Sunspear points after reaching lvl 8 (bug notice, main article), is not a bug afaik, but is a feature. No? Labeling it bug is misleading. -76.166.23.65 21:09, 28 April 2007 (CDT) :The inability to gain sunspear bounties in normal mode after rank 8 is not a bug and isn't described as a bug. The inability to get Lightbringer bounties in normal mode in Kourna after your Sunspear rank reaches level 8 is probably a bug, and is described as a probable bug. -- Gordon Ecker 21:18, 28 April 2007 (CDT) ::Was probably a bug. I just tested it with two characters, one with the rank of Castellan, one with the rank of Spearmarshal, it's been fixed. -- Gordon Ecker 20:16, 2 May 2007 (CDT) :::Thanks for the note. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 20:06, 7 May 2007 (CDT)